Sick Little Monkey
by Fenrir's Daughter
Summary: Monkey ends his life.
1. Goodbye Cruel World

A/N: Ok so this is my first Acceleracers fic, and I sincerely hope that anyone who doesn't like what I do here can forgive me. 

**Disclaimer:** "Our interests lie on the dangerous edge of things; the honest thief, the tender murderer..."

* * *

My mother always said every day was a miracle; to cherish every single moment as if it were my last. But there was nothing special about today for me. 

Oh well; at least it's almost midnight. It'll all be over soon.

Today was just another day I wished would end.

In fact, I would probably cherish it more if it were my last.

How much longer can I live like this?

I wandered through the garage, sizing up the damage to my car from the last realm race; it wasn't pretty. The others had complained to me that I was getting careless, that I was gonna get myself killed, but it's not like I'd be missed. They don't really care; all the others wanted was to win, save the world, play hero... Maybe I'm selfish, not giving much of a damn whether or not they beat Galorum and her stupid robots, but I just can't take much more of all that. It's like torture!

Not only do I have to live in close proximity with the Teku, but I have somehow managed to become the 'little brother' of the whole group. Fer Pete sakes, I'm older than Wylde AND Shirako, and still no one takes me seriously.Teku, Metal Maniacs, Tezla, Lani...

Oh Goddess, Lani... She's so beautiful, so calm, cool, and collected, so into racing...

And so completely out of my league. It's enough to make a guy wanna end it all.

And that's precisely what I'm going to do. Why hadn't I thought of it before? I don't really do a lot around the base, and I'm a pretty sucky driver compared to the others, to the Teku, even probably to Tezla! They'll probably be better off without me, anyway.

On a whim, I pulled an old takeout reciept from my pocket and scribbled a quick note, putting it under the windshield wiper of my car. I jerry rigged a noose from a heavy chain hanging from the rafters, meant for suspending engines; at least Boyscouts was good for something.

Breathing easily for the first time in ages, I positioned myself on the hood of Wylde's car, Spinebender, and prepared to take my final leap.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that's pretty much it. I always loved Monkey, but he kind of gave off that pathetic vibe, like he just wanted to be accepted but he tried too hard so everyone thought he was lame,  
even his alleged friends. Did you see the way Porkchop picked him up and shook him in Ignition? How about Wylde hitting Monkey's car with a hammer? I can't remember which movie that was though. They're always so mean to him...poor Monkey. It's okay; I still love you (hugs Monkey). 


	2. Gruesome Discovery

A/N: alright, here it is; I couldn't stop writing this! I know the chapters are short, but oh well. The song is actually on the soundtrack.

* * *

Nolo moon-walked into the kitchen, whistling "Pedal to the Metal" by Kazzer. He was always the first up, so he was alone.

It was an unusually lovely day; the sun was shining through the skylights of the Acceledrome and Teku's leader had a strangely optimistic feeling about today.

'Let's see,' he thought, munching on some Lucky Charms; 'What's on my agenda for today? We're almost due for a race so I better not make any solid plans, plus it's Shirako's turn to go into town for supplies…I know!'

The Latino racer nodded to himself, speaking aloud as he dropped his bowl into the sink; "I'll just work on Reverb 'til later, and then I'll go with Shirako!"

Nolo drank some orange juice straight from the carton, getting the small wrench he kept in his pocket for quick fixes, and resumed whistling on his way to the garage.

'Man, me and Reverb never get any time alone anymore; I hope there's no one else there.'

He laughed. "But, then again none of them Maniacs get up before noon!"

Reaching the garage, Nolo's sunny disposition was shattered; his eyes widened and the wrench made a metallic clatter when it hit the concrete floor. The clatter echoed throughout the Acceledrome like a bird's melancholy song, mirroring the grisly sight before him.

Nolo Pasaro gazed in horror at the body of a Metal Maniac, blue-faced and hanging from a heavy chain. As tears filled his eyes, only a single word escaped the racer's lips.

"Monkey?"

* * *

A/N: Poor Nolo; as if he wasn't screwed up in the head enough as it is. Sorry, Pasaro; can't blame this one on Tork. There's one more part after this. R&R! 


	3. How to Deal

Deezel Riggs, better known as Porkchop, wiped the sweat from his brow, along with the tears from his eyes; this was definately not what he thought he'd be doing this morning. Porkchop was standing in a deep hole in the desert, not far from the Acceledrome, but far enough. Somehow, he had known this day would come, but not so soon.

"Monkey," he sighed in his southern accent, "Ah never thought Ah'd be diggin' yer grave…"

Earlier that morning, he and his fellow Maniacs had been laughing and joking around, when an emotionally bereft Nolo had entered their living quarters and given them the news. The Teku leader had actually cried into Tork's shoulder when it happened. It was amazing how tragedy could bring even the bitterest of enemies together.

As he reflected on this, Porkchop let out a harsh laugh and moved to get Monkey's limp corpse from the trunk of his car. He grimaced at the sight of it, the flesh of Monkey's neck having been terribly mangled when they took him down from his chain.

Porkchop put the body in its new home, remembering the note they'd found scribbled on a receipt from Wong's Chinese Buffet.

_Don't bother crying; you'd be lying, and besides at least now I'm free._

Sticking a tire iron in the ground as an improvised cross, Porkchop finished the job and headed back towards the Acceledrome, not being able to help but think Monkey was right.

* * *

Back at the Acceledrome, Porkchop trudged into the common room with solemn eyes and grieving heart. Even Taro, usually the stoic of the group, had been hit hard. When they took Monkey down, the heavy chain had gored into his throat and blood had spilled down, staining the garage's concrete floor. Taro himself had scrubbed it off, finally breaking down when he thought no one was looking and letting himself cry.

Wylde was in the corner, staring into space without his shades, unable to deal with the day's events or Tezla's indifferent reaction to them. It was tragic, the scientist had said, but it couldn't be helped and the last thing they needed was someone to track them down before they could complete thier mission because of Monkey's body being found. His solution: bury the racer in the desert. Wylde still couldn't believe it; Monkey had always seemed so carefree...

He went to Monkey's room, just to look through his stuff and try to face it all. The door opened with a mechanical 'swish' likened to those in the Star Wars films and he stepped inside. There, he found something unexpected.

Shirako was curled up on the bed, weeping and clutching the stuffed monkey doll the Metal Maniac had secretly kept. Between sobs, he stammered in a frantic sort of way. "M-my funky monkey m-man..."

"Hey."

The asian boy sat up, startled, and began wiping his tears away. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be in here..."

"It's alright," said Wylde, sitting down next to him. He sighed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Shirako looked into his eyes, more tears streaming down his face. "I never had the guts to tell him," he muttered, breaking into fresh sobs and burying his face in Wylde's shoulder. The Maniac put his arm around the smaller boy, whispering that it would be okay.

* * *

A/N: That's it; I know I kinda threw a curveball with the slash implications, but it just came out like this. In a fandom like this where there are fewer girls, it's just natural for me. So, well, I guess it's all over...don't despair! I've got some random Wylde brother randomness on the way! R&R! 


End file.
